Up to now, various device authentication technologies using a Physically Unclonable Function (PUF) have been devised, and for example, the following Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-517910 discloses an authentication method using challenges/responses on a plurality of physical tokens.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-543060 discloses a method of performing authentication by storing the aged deterioration information of the PUF together.